Romeo and Juliet An Embry OC Story
by team-jacob-fan-22
Summary: Embry imprints on Emma, Jacob's and Nessie's newborn daughter. They become romantically involoved as she becomes older.
1. Info

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Embry/ OC story Main Characters**_

_**Secondary Characters: Jacob and N****essie**_

_**Both packs will be in the story as well as imprints**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taylor: Hi everybody! Check out my story!<strong>_

_**Embry: Yeah it is great too! I finally get an imprint! *does happy dance***_

_**Taylor: okay, Embry, that's enough. Do the Disclaimer!**_

_**Embry: fine!**_

_**Embry: Disclaimer- Taylor does not own any of the twilight saga characters except for Emma!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob's Pack:<strong>_

_**Jacob and Renesmee/Nessie (Black)**_

_**Quil and Claire (Ateara)**_

_**Seth Clearwater (tell me if u want to be his imprint)**_

_**Leah Clearwater (tell me if u want to be her imprint)**_

_**Embry and (Jacob's and Nessie's daughter) Emma (Call)**_

_**Sam's Pack:**_

_**Sam and Emily (Uley)**_

_**Paul and Rachel (Trujillo)**_

_**Jared and Kim (Thail)**_

_**Collin (tell me if u want to be his imprint)**_

_**Brady (tell me if u want to be his imprint)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Taylor Eastman**_


	2. Chapter 1 Finally Imprinted!

Chapter 1- I have finally _imprinted_!

Jacob POV

I can't believe this. Here I am with my beautiful Nessie and my little girl. My life couldn't be any better. I am in pure bliss. I carefully take Emma as Nessie hands her over and feel a rush of love and adoration over her. She truly has my finger wrapped around her little hand. She's already a daddy's girl. I can tell

Nessie POV

I love my beautiful baby girl. I can't believe how tiny she is. Jake adores her. Life couldn't be any better. Even mom and Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Uncle Jazz, and Emmett love her already. I feel so complete now knowing that I created her with Jake out of the love we share with eachother.

Embry POV

I hear Jacob call everyone into the room, so we all stand and walk in. Nessie shows us a small bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket. We all smile at this beautiful little creature before our eyes. I notice her waking up and find myself staring into her big chocolate brown ones. I get this look in my eyes that I can't quite shake. It feels as if the cables holding me to the earth have been cut and are now binding me to this beautiful baby girl in my best friend's wife's arms. I have finally _imprinted _on My Emma, my love, my _imprint_. Oh No! Jake's seen me…

Jacob's POV

How dare he bring her into the supernatural world! My newborn daughter, of all people! Oh no he did not just imprint on my baby girl! *shaking* Embry Call, you are so DEAD!

Embry POV

Oh man this is not good... not good at all! *phases out in the forest*

End of chapter 1! Review!

* * *

><p>2 reviews to get next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Rambunctious

Chapter 2: 6 years later

A Note: Okay people, I'm just going to skip a few years to enlighten things up a little bit!

6 years later

Narrator: Emma is now 6 years old and rambunctious; she is always getting into numerous amounts of trouble.

* * *

><p>Embry POV<p>

I cannot believe how fast my Emma has grown. At just turning 6 last week, she now stands at 3'9". She has gotten so much taller and is very smart for her age. She has skipped a grade level

because of how smart she is. I am so lucky to have her. As of right now, I am her brother/protector, because she is still too young to be romantically involved with. But I could care less about that. I

have my angel and that is all that really matters. As I run after her trying to catch her to get her into bed, she manages to escape me and manages to hide from me. I run downstairs to look for her

when Quil begins teasing me about Emma.

* * *

><p>Quil: Lose something, Embry? *snickers*<p>

Embry: oh shut it, Ateara! Help me find Emma, she is hiding from me...

Quil: Alright, Call. Calm down.

* * *

><p>Jacob POV<p>

I am laying in bed with Nessie when I hear giggling. I look in the closet and find Emma sitting in there. I take her to bed and tuck her in. She falls asleep right away. Thank God. I go downstairs

to find a panicking Embry and a hysterical Quil in the living room.

* * *

><p>Jacob: Um guys, everything okay?<p>

Embry: I can't find Emma, she managed to escape from me...

Quil: *laughing hysterically* This is just too good...

Jacob: Embry, she's upstairs asleep... don't worry...

Embry: *relieved* Good... I couldn't get her to go to sleep...

* * *

><p>Quil POV<p>

I couldn't help but laugh as i watch my panicked friend searched for his imprint. It was too funny for words! I hear footsteps coming down the stairs; it is only Jake. He must be exhausted. Poor

Guy. I can't blame him, though. His daughter is rambunctious!

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 10 years later  Sweet 16

**4- Chapter 3- 10 years later; Sweet 16**

Note: Okay people I am not going to take forever on this story. I am not spending 5 hours every single day going through each year of Emma's life. I am going to skip 10 years to where Emma is now 16. Okay now that that is covered. On with the story! *laughs*

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

**I cannot believe that my little girl is now 16 years old! It seems only yesterday she was just born and here is she now; a young woman. Nessie is so proud of her, and so am I. I decided to **

**give her my old Rabbit as her gift from me, and got Dad's Chevy truck. He decided to get a bigger truck and gave me his. But this isn't about me. It's about my baby girl; Emma. It's her sweet **

**sixteenth today. Oh here she comes down the stairs. I can't believe how much she looks like me. She has my facial features but has her mother's gorgeous eyes. I put a big smile on my face **

**as she hugs me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie POV<strong>

**Today is my little girl's 16th birthday today. How she has grown so much in so little time. She has grown up to a wonderful young lady. She is extremely talented. She has become an **

**exceptional artist and singer. She is always singing in the shower. We all can't help but laugh as we listen to her. Embry has fallen head over heels for her now. He no longer considers her a **

**little sister. He plans to tell her everything later on tonight. I sigh heavily as I see my baby girl enter the kitchen with a smile on her face. She reminds me of Jake so much with her ebony **

**black hair, russet skin, and dark brown eyes. The only thing she got from me is my high cheekbones and full lips. I kiss her forehead softly. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

**I am so excited! It is my 16thbirthday today. My mom and dad are the first to greet me this morning. I smile and hug them both. I walk into the living room where everybody is. I hug each **

**and every single one of them; I start with Leah, since she is my godmother, and then hug Seth, then move over to hug Quil and Claire, then Embry, then Paul and Aunt Rachel, and then Sam **

**and Emily, Jared and Kim, Collin, and Brady.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

** It seems it was only yesterday I held Emma in my arms for the first time. But here she is, so beautiful for a 16 year old. She is so much like her father in so many ways. So sweet and **

**lovable. So compassionate and caring, kind, smart, funny. But there are times when she can be very shy and reserved. I give her a big hug and kiss her forehead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV<strong>

** Wow. I can't believe my Emma is 16 years old today. I can finally tell her how much I love her. I am looking forward to giving her the promise ring I made by hand. I can't wait to tell her **

**about imprinting on her. I am nervous beyond words. I take her small hand into my big one and lead her outside to the gazebo that Quil and I built for Jake and Nessie. I sit down with her **

**sitting right next to me. I silently tell her about all the Quiluete legends about the werewolves and cold ones (_vampires_****), and imprinting (_finding one's soulmate_). I tell her that I imprinted on **

**her. I look into her eyes and smile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

**I can't believe that all the legends are true. I can't believe that Dad, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady are all werewolves. I also can't believe that Embry **

**_imprinted_ on me! ME! This is like a dream come true... it really is. I smile as Embry slips on the promise ring he hand made onto my finger. It is so beautiful! (picture of promise ring on **

**profile). Dad gave me his old Volkswagen Rabbit. Now I can drive everywhere!**


	5. Chapter 4 17 Years Old

**Chapter 5- A year later (17 years old)**

**(Note: in my story, the imprintees do not age as well)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV<strong>

**Now I am 17 and it feels so good. I graduated from school early and am now going to Juilliard School in NYC. I love it here in New York. I do miss the quiet, serene atmosphere of La **

**Push. I hope to graduate early so I can become a world renowned singer/ performer. I think it might happen in the next year or two. Anyways, Embry and I are officially together. Yep we **

**started dating last year. We have been going very strong. He actually told me he has a surprise for me when I graduate. I wonder what it could even be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV<strong>

**I miss Emma so much. I can't stand it when she isn't here. It feels like a part of my chest has been taken out and it hurts. I want; no need her back here with me. I can't function. I **

**talked with Jake earlier and asked him if it was okay to get his blessing before I ask Emma to marry me. I mean she is of age now, and I love her with all my heart and soul. I asked my Mom **

**for Grandma's wedding ring two months ago and now I am ready to make a huge step. I sigh heavily. All I gotta do is wait for Emma to come home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma POV (again)<strong>

**Two years have past and I finished school. I now have a degree in stage performance and singing. Well, I am now on my way home to surprise my family and friends, and to see a certain **

**man again. Embry. I have missed him so much and I know he missed me too. I walk up to the door and knock softly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

**I hear a knock at the door and get up from the couch. I go to open the door when I see my baby girl standing there with a huge smile on her face. I give her a bear hug before grabbing her **

**bags and going up the stairs with them. I set her bags down and go back to Nessie to tell her that Emma is back home.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay let me know if you want to be any of the following imprints to these characters:<em>**

**_Seth/ (open)_**

**_Leah/ (open)_**

**_Brady/ (open)_**

**_Collin/ (open)_**


	6. Chapter 5 Proposal

Chapter 6

Embry POV

I am so nervous about asking her to marry me. My hands are shaking so bad. I am pacing back and forth like crazy. I see her come closer and my heart begins to race. I tell myself to just calm down and act cool. I walk over to her with a big smile on my face. I ask her to sit down on the bench for a minute. I take out the small black box from my pocket and sit down next to her. I take her small hand in my big russet one. I pull the ring from the box, and put the box in my pocket.

Emma POV

When Embry pulls out a small diamond ring from the small black box in his hand, my hand immediately goes up to my mouth. I feel the tears come to my eyes as I quietly say "Embry, oh my god". He smiles at me and takes my hand in his. He holds up the small ring and asks me to be his wife. I jump onto him and yell "Yes!" multiple times.

Embry POV

It feels as if my heart has burst! She said yes! I am so happy and so lucky to have this beautiful young woman here with me. I pull her into a big hug and kiss her hard. I slip the small ring onto her finger. (Picture of the ring is on profile)


	7. Chapter 6 Wedding Day

**Chapter 7 Wedding Day**

**Emma POV**

**Here I am standing in front of the full floor length mirror looking at myself. I am wearing a floor length empire-waist dress. It is very simple. There is some beadwork from the bust up. Underneath the dress is a lace undershirt to cover my arms. I feel an arm wrap around me. It is Alice who smiles brightly at me. She sits me down in my chair and works on my makeup. She gives me a smoky eye effect to pop the color of my eyes. She then gives me a light pink lipstick and blush. Rosalie then comes over with a smile on her face as she works on my hair. She puts it up into a french twist. (Picture of dress and hairstyle are on profile)**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry POV<strong>

**I am standing up here at the altar nervous as can be. I cannot believe I am getting married today. Quil is my best man, where Claire is Emma's Maid of Honor. I see Nessie walk down the aisle and sit in the front row. I give her a smile as I watch my true love walk down the aisle attached to Jake's arm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quil POV<strong>

**I can't help but pat Embry on the back and congratulate him. He's been such a good friend so he deserves someone as amazing as Emma to be with him through thick and thin. I smile as I see Claire walk up to stand by the altar. I give her a wink.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

**I smile as I walk my baby girl down the aisle. I look to my left and see all of the vampire covens here. And to the right is the wolf pack. I look to the front and see Embry standing there looking at Emma with love and passion. I hand her over before sitting down next to Nessie. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head softly.**

* * *

><p><strong>(The ceremony)<strong>

**Priest: Welcome dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace. *no one speaks* Very well. *turns to Embry first* Embry Call, do you take Emma Black, as your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?**

**Embry: I do**

**Priest: *turns to Emma next* Emma, do you take Embry Call, as your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both **

**shall live?**

**Emma: I do**

**Priest: The rings, please.**

***Quil and Claire hand Embry and Emma the rings***

**Priest: *turns to Embry* Repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed**

**Embry: With this ring I thee wed…**

**Priest: *turns to Emma* Repeat after me… With this ring, I thee wed**

**Emma: With this ring, I thee wed…**

**Priest: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call!**

***they kiss***

***the wolves start whooping; the vampires all clap***

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF THIS STORY!<strong>_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!**_

_**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS!**_

_**4 REVIEWS IN ORDER FOR ME TO MAKE THE SEQUEL!**_


End file.
